In the electronics industry, a continuing objective is to further and further reduce the size of electronic devices while simultaneously increasing performance and speed. Cellular telephones, personal data devices, notebook computers, camcorders, and digital cameras are but a few of the consumer products that require and benefit from this ongoing miniaturization of sophisticated electronics.
Integrated circuit (“IC”) assemblies for such complex electronic systems typically have a large number of interconnected IC chips. Photolithographic techniques are used to form the various IC chips, commonly referred to as active and passive components. IC chips are then mounted on a substrate, such as a ball grid array.
The active components are typically secured to the substrate with a layer of adhesive or an adhesive film. The active components are then electrically connected to the substrate by a number of fine, conductive wires, typically gold (Au) or aluminum (Al), that electrically connect the die to the substrate. The wires are attached to the die at the bonding pads of the die, which are located around the periphery of the die.
Passive components are typically secured with solder paste at input/output mounting pads in the substrate. Thus, after reflow, solder electrically connects the passive components to the substrate. Mounting passive components to the substrate leaves a gap under the passive component, between the substrate. 
After one or more IC chips are electrically connected to the substrate, the IC chips and the substrate are encapsulated in a mold material, such as plastic or epoxy, or in a multi-part housing made of plastic, ceramic, or metal. The encapsulation protects the substrate and the IC chips from physical, electrical, moisture, and/or chemical damage. The encapsulated product is referred to as the IC assembly and is ready to be incorporated into larger complex electronic systems.
During the encapsulation process, the mold compound is supposed to flow around the active and passive components, filling the gap under the passive component. However as the size of passive components continues to decrease, filling the gap under the passive component becomes an increasing problem. If the gap is not filled with mold compound, processes used to incorporate the IC assembly into larger complex electronic systems, such as ball grid array reflow, can cause the solder from different input/output mounting pads to melt and connect, causing a short circuit or delamination.
Thus, a need still remains for improved encapsulation processes. In view of the ever increasing commercial competitive pressures, increasing consumer expectations, and diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to this problem. Moreover, the ever-increasing need to save costs, improve efficiencies, improve performance, and meet such competitive pressures adds even greater urgency to the critical necessity that answers be found to this problem.
Solutions to this problem have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to this problem have long eluded those skilled in the art.